Disturbia
by Miryang
Summary: Magic could consume a person. He knew that from firsthand experience. Magic, however, brought them together.
1. Surprises and Enchanted Scarves

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Once Upon a Time, sadly.

Setting based in Manhattan, NY, where Gold (Rumpel) will find his son.

* * *

**Disturbia**

* * *

**Surprises and Enchanted Scarves**

Emma's heart was pounding hard as she drove the yellow Bug to New York. Mr. Gold had supplied her with information of his son, Baelfire, to the blonde during the first three hours of their drive.

Now it was all silent, and it stayed that way for another two hours until a mop of brown hair poked up from the backseat.

"This car ride won't be fun if you guys don't talk."

In her surprise, Emma barely missed crashing into a tall coniferous tree that was blocking a part of the road. Gold kept his calm composure.

"Oh my god, Henry!"

If her heart pounding hard, it was pounding furiously now.

"You nearly gave me a _heart attack_! Why are you in here, anyways?! Shouldn't you be at home with your _grandparents_, young man?" Emma reprimanded.

Henry rolled his eyes and clutched his book, causing Gold to smirk at the young boy's attitude.

"Miss Swan, I recommend ceasing your scolding and focusing your eyes on the road. As you can see, we're almost there." He pointed at the nearing "Welcome to New York!" sign. Emma rubbed her eyes and stared at Gold, ignoring Henry's presence in the car.

"How exactly are we going to find your son? It's not like you can whip out some sort of potion that'll lead us to Baelfire." Gold stared at the road ahead.

Emma's eyes widened, "Oh, no. You _are _using magic! How?! Won't the people be suspicious once they see purple clouds or random black smoke floating up in the air?"

It was Gold's turn to stare at Emma. "Miss Swan, I wouldn't be that bold." He shuffled around in his seat and revealed a brown scarf.

"This is the only relic I have left of Baelfire. Now, all you have to do, Miss Swan, is wear the scarf. The enchantment will bring you to Baelfire. All the people will see is a blonde woman wearing a brown scarf walking her own way tagged along by an old cripple and a young boy."

"He mentioned me! Finally!" came the little outburst from the backseat. Emma rolled her eyes and stared at Gold.

"How are you so sure this is going to work?"

"Trust me, Miss Swan. If I knew this enchantment wouldn't work, would I have cashed in my favor so quickly?"

"No..."

* * *

"Park here, Miss Swan," Gold directed. He waved his finger around an empty parking space.

Emma sighed and parked the car. Once she got out, a hand thrust the enchanted brown scarf at Emma's face. She backed up slightly, bumping into an old black 2002 Honda. She jumped forward and took hold of the scarf, wrapping it around her neck comfortably.

All of a sudden, Emma's legs started moving out of the parking lot and into the streets of Manhattan.

She was surprisingly calm and nervous at the same time. "_What_ does this enchantment do, exactly?"

"The enchantment will force you to walk in the direction where it believes Baelfire is at. If you want to stop walking or start, touch the scarf. Once you have found Baelfire, the scarf will glow and you will regain your own mobility again."

Touching the scarf, Emma nodded blankly and reached for Henry's hand. The young boy gripped his mom's hand tightly while clutching his book.

"Henry, why don't you put your book in the car?" she suggested weakly. Henry shook his head.

"I wanna know if Baelfire knows some of my stories!"

"Alright, then..." Emma touched the scarf and her legs started moving at its own accord.

"I really hope you find your son, Mr. Gold," Henry said shyly, letting go of his mother's hand and keeping up with Mr. Gold's pace.

Gold ruffled Henry's hair. "Thank you, dearie, for your concern."

* * *

The scarf had led the traveling trio to a modest looking apartment. The scarf glowed brightly and Emma felt her legs being released from the enchantment. She took the scarf off and handed it to Gold.

She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Neal..."


	2. A World Without Magic

**Disclaimer:** I don't own OUAT, but I do own this story. :]

* * *

**A World Without Magic**

Baelfire held onto his father's hand tightly and stared at the magic bean in his palm.

The magic bean - it was the last of its kind, and his father knew that.

"Are you ready, Papa?" Baelfire whispered. The man next to him nodded slowly.

Rumpelstiltskin realized what traveling through this portal would mean for him. It would mean no more magic, no more casting spells, no more potions. Just Baelfire and him living a happy, normal life. Like they should have. Like Bae wished. He could do his son this one favor, right?

Baelfire dropped the magic bean onto the ground and crushed it with his foot. Purple powder flew around the two and a portal opened a few feet away on the ground beneath them. Baelfire looked at his father and walked steadily towards the glowing purple portal.

Bae stared at his father before jumping into the portal, making sure to keep a steady grip on his father's hand.

However, Rumpelstiltskin, as much as he wanted to uphold his promise to his son, couldn't do it. Rumpelstiltskin let go of his son's hand, allowing Bae to drop down the portal alone into another world. He regretted it the moment their hands lost connection, but the portal closed too soon for Rumpel to jump in after his son.

Bae was lost to him.

_Forever._

* * *

Bae landed onto a cold, hard surface with a soft _thump! _

He grunted at the moment of impact, but it did not faze the fourteen year old boy. He turned his head around and rubbed his groggy eyes.

"Papa?" he reached out to the empty space around him. He groped the floor around him and felt nothing. As he felt tears coming to his eyes, he tried to blink them down. His efforts were in vain.

His papa was not here with him. His papa was back home still being the Dark One, scaring everyone he met. Even his own son. His papa abandoned him in a strange world. He was only fourteen.

He was too young.

He found a spot next to a running heater and curled up next to it.

He would sleep his nightmare off. Maybe he was still at home with his papa, the Dark One or not, and not in this strange world.

* * *

"Yes, honey...I know, I know. Look, I gotta go and check the heater. It's been sputtering for a straight two hours, and I told Lucretia to go fix the damn thing. 'Mr. Hues, there's nothing wrong with the heater.' Oh, damn right there's something wrong with it!"

Jason Jackson Hues was not the sort of person anyone in their right state of mind would mess around with. He was tall, stocky, and quite burly. He also carried this "no-nonsense" attitude. He was aggressive to everyone besides his wife and four children.

The moment Jason Jackson Hues laid his eyes on the sleeping form of Baelfire, his heart softened. Finishing his call, he bent down and shook the kid softly. The boy blinked groggily and stared at the man kneeling down in front of him.

"W-who are you?"

Jason could tell the boy was scared. Smiling as gently as possible, he hoped to comfort the child.

"Hey, kid. I'm Jason. What's your name?"

The boy stared at his surroundings wildly and with frantic eyes, he grabbed Jason's jacket in alarm. Jason pushed his aggressiveness aside and held the boy's hands.

"Hey, kid. Why don't we start with your name first, okay?"

The boy nodded slowly, still keeping a tight grip on the jacket. "I-I don't know. Where am I?"

Jason gritted his teeth. "You're by my restaurant... are you sure you don't know your own name?"

The boy released his grip on Jason's jacket and scuffled to his feet. "I'm...sorry. I really don't know who I am."

Jason sighed and stood up, patting the boy's head. "Look, my wife is gonna kill me if I ask to take care of you. I like kids, but I already got four of 'em and I can't support more than four kids in my household. So as much as I wanna take care of ya, we're going to have to bring you to the foster system."

"F-foster system?" the boy sputtered.

"Yeah. You don't know about the foster system? Hm...oh, well. Basically it's where kids with no parents stay at. They get adopted there. I don't know much, just the basics," Jason said, also apologizing for his weak description. The boy stared glumly at the wall in front of him before looking back at Jason.

"Fine, then. Let us go to this 'foster system' you are talking about."

* * *

The clacking noises of typists furiously typing away hurt Baelfire's ears. He had never come across this strange contraption in Fairy Tale Land. Was this contraption found in some other land, like the lands the merchants and travelers talked about so often?

No. None of the travelers had mentioned the strange invention. In fact, Baelfire believed it didn't exist at all in his realm. This contraption must be a human-made machine, but what was it called?

The man sitting beside him... what was his name? Baelfire scrunched his eyebrows together in thought staring at the man and the machine in front of him.

Aha! His name was Jason.

Baelfire prodded "Jason" slowly. The burly man turned his head to stare at the young boy.

"What is it?"

Baelfire pointed to the machine he was interested in. Jason let out a dry laugh and smiled kindly at Baelfire. Bae winced. His smile reminded him of his papa's smile. His papa's _normal _smile, not his hideous Dark One smile. He blinked away tears and waited for an answer. He would be patient just for this man who reminded him so much of the papa made of warmth and love.

"Now you see, kid. That's a keyboard. The keyboard is attached to the computer. Hey, how 'bout I buy you a book on computers and technology seeing you know so little 'bout 'em, eh?" Bae nodded slowly, losing his understanding the moment Jason said "computers and technology." He would try to understand, for the sake of himself, his survival in this strange new world, and...and...

"Mr. Hues, we don't have any information on this kid. If we can't get a name outta him, then I don't think we can find him and/or locate his parents," came a shrill voice behind the desk. Bae jerked his head up in surprise and stared wildly at the lady. The lady smirked at him in amusement and stared at Jason. "I need a name, ya know. If he's got no parents, he at least needs a name so we can identify him in the foster care system."

Bae stared at the lady and Jason. He needed a name. That meant he wouldn't be Baelfire, son of Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One, anymore. He trembled in fear and the lady noticed. She reached her hand out to hold his. He stared at her nails. Her bright red talon-like nails. _I think I'll call her Cat Nail Lady, _he thought. Cat Nail Lady suited the woman. Her nails did remind him of claws. Claws of the Chimera. No, no, no. He couldn't be thinking of his past now. He had a new future to look forward to. His papa had abandoned him, so would he.

_Goodbye, Papa, _he thought sadly. Letting a few tears fall down his cheek, he closed his eyes and prepared for a new life. A life without his father.


	3. Emma Swan, Car Thief

**Disclaimer:** I, apparently, do not own OUAT, but I do own this story.

* * *

**Emma Swan, Car Thief**

It had been ten years since Baelfire had been put in the foster care system and renamed Neal Cassidy. It had been ten years since his father, Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One, had abandoned him.

As Neal Cassidy lay on the backseat of the yellow Volkswagen he had just stolen, he heard the door of the yellow bug open and the noise of clothes rustling as someone sat on the driver's seat. A black duffel bag was plopped on the passenger's seat.

He pulled his brown hood over his head tighter and heard the noise of something being inserted into the key slot. Two quick pounding noises and the engine was alive. He felt the car move and turn left. The darkness of the alley was now replaced with the bright sunlight of an actively moving street. A few seconds later he was bored. He wanted to scare this car thief.

Popping up from the backseat, he displayed a cheeky grin saying, "Impressive. Could've just asked me for the keys."

The car thief was a stunning blonde with a pair of cute glasses and hazel eyes with hair put up in a high ponytail. Her eyes widened in surprise and she gasped, heaving for breath. Neal rolled his eyes at her reaction.

"Drive. It's fine."

The woman quickly recovered and kept a stoic face. Staring at the road ahead of her, she frowned. "I just stole your car. Your life could be in danger."

Neal laughed aloud, "Neal Cassidy."

The blonde stared at the mirror pointedly. "I'm not telling you my name."

Neal smirked before snickering, "I don't need to have you arrested while your little robbery is in progress."

The blonde turned her head around to stare at Neal before letting out a sigh. "Emma...Swan."

"Good name," he nodded enthusiastically.

"So," Emma said, trying to ease the awkwardness in the air, "do you just live in here or are you just waiting for your car to be stolen?"

Neal let out a lascivious grin. "How about I tell you over drinks?"

"Excuse me!?" Emma let out a bewildered stare as if she were asking him _'What the fuck are you thinking!?' _

"Hey! Eyes on the road!" Neal's eyes widened in alarm as they ran through a stop sign. _Without stopping_.

Emma turned her head and focused on the road. "I'm _not _having drinks with _you_. You might be a pervert," she scoffed.

Neal nodded. With a cocky grin, he scoffed back at Emma. "I _might _be a pervert, but you're _definitely _a car thief."

"I said I was sorry!" Emma let out a half wail.

Neal stared at Emma in amusement. "You didn't, actually."

Emma rolled her eyes and continued driving, but as soon as she continued the sirens of a police car rang through the air. Neal turned his head around to stare through the back window.

"Ugh!"

Hearing that noise, Emma turned her head around and peered backwards. Seeing a police car slowly edging the yellow Bug to the curb, she smacked her hands against the steering wheel. "Dammit!"

Neal turned his head around and focused glaring eyes at Emma. "_That's _why I said _eyes on the road_!"

Emma glowered at Neal before staring ahead, trying to compose herself and make her inconspicuous. Neal stared at the screwdriver in the key slot and yanked it out. Emma stared at him in confusion before realizing her error. She nodded a thanks.

Emma stared at the mirrors and saw a policeman walking up. She smoothed her dress out and let out a happy, but confused smile. Before the police officer could speak, Neal popped out from the backseat after concealing the screwdriver.

"Hey, officer. I was teaching my girlfriend how to drive shift stick. She's still not used to it, you see." Neal stared at the man apologetically. The officer stared at Emma with cold, steely eyes. Emma stared down at her dress in shame as if she agreed with what her "boyfriend" was saying.

The officer stared back at Neal. "All right, you two. Next time you miss a stop sign, it's gonna be more than just driving free."

Neal and Emma both nodded and apologized. The policeman walked back to his cruiser and drove off. After a good two minutes passed, Emma turned around and glowered at Neal. "Really, Neal? 'I was teaching my girlfriend how to drive shift stick.' That's the best you can do?" the blonde beauty stared at Neal unimpressed.

Neal lifted his hands up shock. "Hey, it was the best I could do! Unlike you, I wasn't the one driving past a stop sign."

Emma scowled at Neal. "Keys?"

"What?" Emma laughed at his quizzical expression.

"I said 'keys'. You said you had the keys to this car, and I need 'em."

Realization bubbled up in Neal's face. "Oh!" he handed Emma the keys and the engine roared to life once more.

"So how 'bout those drinks I said earlier?"

"You're pushing it, Neal."

"Riiiight," he said, stressing the word. Emma sighed in annoyance and continued the drive.

* * *

Neal and Emma stood by the left side of the yellow Bug and entwined hands. Emma grinned happily at Neal who beamed at her. They watched as a family of four walked out of a nice, modest, but comfortable inn. The two looked at each other and dashed to the door once the family left.

Neal took off his jacket to reveal thin man's tank top. Emma walked over in a dreamlike stance towards the item spread across a lamp.

"Look at what they left," she gushed. Neal jerked his head towards the item.

"What's that?"

Emma stared at him, eyes filled with happiness, "It's a Native American dream catcher. It's supposed to 'eat' all of your bad dreams."

Neal scoffed inwardly. "So there's flypaper for nightmares?"

Emma stared at her boyfriend evenly. "You know, we should really think about settling down?" Her even stare turned to shock.

"S-settle down. As in have a home and a family settle down?" the blonde stuttered.

"Yeah," Neal smiled. "I think it would be cute seeing little Emma's running down the house waiting for Santa."

Emma stared at Neal blankly before jumping up into his arms and hugging him tightly. "That's a lovely dream, but how about little _Neal's_?"

The couple stared at each other and laughed. Neal brought Emma down to the bed and kissed her lips fully.

"You know I love you, right?" Emma breathed heavily and nodded slowly.

Neal moved his hands to remove Emma's jacket. "Then let's make this love real. We'll find a place to settle down tomorrow. I promise."

Emma smiled lovingly at Neal before pecking him on the lips. "All right then."


	4. Shooting Stars

**Disclaimer:** Why, oh why must I repeat myself? I don't own OUAT, and I never will apparently. Darn you ABC and copyrights! D:

* * *

**Shooting Stars**

Emma was waiting at their scheduled rendezvous spot tapping her fingers lightly against her thighs. She hummed a little tune to herself while waiting for her boyfriend's arrival. She was worried, though. She knew it was a few minutes past nine and he told her to meet him at _9 sharp_, so where was he? As she pulled the hem of her sleeve to check the watch he had given her, she was suddenly pushed against a nearby wall with her hands behind her back.

Fear and surprise rang through her mind. "W-what's happening?"

As she felt hands and cold metal around her wrists, someone stepped to her left side. A policeman. She supposed his partner was behind her arresting her.

"Your friend ratted you out." Color drained from Emma's face. _Neal had left her_. She was going to spend time in _prison _for the crime _he committed_.

She breathed heavily as she was roughly hauled to the police cruiser. She didn't understand why Neal had left her like this. He said he was going to fence the watches and they would move to Tallahassee to live a proper life, but it was a lie. Everything he said was a lie. Emma closed her eyes and allowed silent tears to fall down her face as she chanted her mantra.

_It was a lie, it was a lie, it was all a lie. _

* * *

Neal took a deep breath for falling down to the floor. His body shook as he released heart wrenching tears. He let out a scream of frustration and slammed his head backwards against the concrete wall. Pain shot through his body, but he didn't care. His head was full of the undesirable memories that had happened only a few minutes ago.

He only wished to forget, but he couldn't. Those memories were imprinted in his mind.

He laughed silently. If he could forget his... _papa_, then why couldn't he forget _this_?

He didn't know, and he didn't care. He succumbed to the darkness as he eyes drooped in weariness.

* * *

_Someone was following him. He knew that. He saw an alleyway to his left and dashed into it the moment he got. His pursuer ran after him. There was a fence that was blocking his way. Neal guessed that if he had the right momentum he could easily jump over the fence. _

_Except...  
_

_He had to jump over the old car, first.  
_

_Gathering speed, he ran towards the car and jumped onto its hood in one single leap. It was a success. However, he misjudged his timing and strength. He jumped faultily and grabbed the top of the fence, his feet hanging dangerously. He scuffled around, trying to jump over but his pursuer managed to grab his dangling feet and yank him down from the fence.  
_

_He didn't make it. He looked up at the skies in sorrow. He had tried to do this for Emma. If he explained, she'd surely understand. Anger took over his sorrow and he glowered at his pursuer.  
_

_He was a brown-haired man of average height and a smile full of pearly whites. Neal was surprised when the man pulled out a heavy briefcase made of wood. Something was in there. Even if it was an innocent little kitten, Neal was smart enough not to take chances.  
_

_With his eyes widened in alarm, he tried to rush an explanation. "The streets were empty and I thought - knew- you were following me so I ran. I'm sorry. If you're the Feds..."  
_

_The man shushed him. He set the heavy briefcase on the car and unlocked it.  
_

_"Emma Swan was sent here for a special purpose. You are a roadblock she must pass through."_

_"What?" Neal furrowed his brow in confusion. Was this man insulting him? What was he saying about Emma?_

_"Emma Swan was sent here for a special purpose. There is a town called Storybrooke in Maine. A curse has been set upon it. All fairytale characters are living in there with no clue who their actual identities are. Only Emma can break the curse. And the curse has to be broken when the savior is twenty eight years old. You have to leave her so she can save the town," the man recited his story in boredom. It was as if he had to memorize it and recite to an audience a hundred times without delay.  
_

_"Me? Leave Emma? You must be crazy," Neal scoffed, body quivering in fear.  
_

_The man laughed dryly. "You are bold, Neal Cassidy, but if you don't leave Emma then you'll have to be forced to leave her some other way."  
_

_Neal paled immediately. "How do you know my name?"  
_

_"That doesn't matter. What I want you to see will make you believe. Come here. I won't hurt you, and the item inside won't bite you. I hope."  
_

_Neal walked hesitantly towards the man and stared in horror as the content of the briefcase was revealed.  
_

_It was a drawing of his father's dagger. With the name 'Rumpelstiltskin' engraved on it. A symbol of the Dark One.  
_

_All of a sudden, the drawing turned into the real thing and sprung up. The man cackled evilly and turned into his father. The dagger suddenly leaped forward, its tip keeping a dead aim towards Neal's throat. It flew nearer and nearer until..._

"Ahh!" Neal jerked forward, hoarsely screaming. His dream felt too real. He groped the floor around him and felt nothing.

Good.

He was safe.

Neal rubbed his throbbing forehead remembering the details of the dream. He tried to differentiate reality from dream.

The chase was real. That meant the man was real as well. His name was August Booth and he promised to send note once the curse was broken. The drawing of the dagger was all too real.

Luckily, the attempted murder of himself was a dream. Neal sighed. He couldn't be dreaming of this now. It was time to settle down and get a life since Emma was now gone. He hoped she was happy.

As Neal spotted a shooting star, he wished for Emma's happiness. That was all he wished for.

He stood up and brushed his dusty pants, walking off into the night.


	5. S-O-N

**Disclaimer: **I don't own OUAT, but I do own this story._  
_

* * *

**S-O-N**

_"Neal__..." _

Emma's heart beat loudly as she saw her ex-boyfriend open the door. There was an awkward silence surrounding them.

Gold and Henry, who were waiting patiently by the hallway, did not see the interaction between the two.

Neal decided to break the tension between the two.

"What are you doing in Manhattan, Emma?"

Emma jumped up nervously. "Um... I was just trying to find someone," she said. Seeing the smirk on Neal's face she frowned instantly. "Not you, I mean... at least I hope not you."

Neal's forehead furrowed in confusion. "Whaddya mean _'not you__'_?"

Emma sighed and handed Neal the scarf. His face suddenly paled, as if he had seen a ghost. "Are you Baelfire?" she breathed. Tears were slowly falling down her eyes as she said those three words. If he said yes, Emma was sure her heart would break.

Neal's hand tentatively fingered the coarse, but warm, cloth. Memories of a previous life flashed in his head. Memories that he had buried for so long started to surface the moment he touched the scarf. "Yes," he said.

Emma swore she could feel her heart starting to break as she heard him. Out of all things, her true love _had _to be Baelfire, Rumpelstiltskin's son. "Neal..." she whispered, her hand reaching out to touch him. Her heart ached for his touch, and she was close to crying her eyes out.

As she touched his shoulder, Neal jumped backwards in shock. He stared at Emma like a man seeing the sun for the first time. "Emma?"

She genuinely smiled, tears rapidly falling down her face. "Neal?" He reached out to wipe her tears, but more kept on flowing.

Somehow, Emma regained her guarded self. She pushed Neal's hand back and tried her best to frown convincingly. She knew she failed, but she had to try. "Neal, I can't believe you're Baelfire. You're Rumpelstiltskin's son."

"Emma, I know, but we can work this out. I promise," he pleaded with her. The moment her hand smacked his away, he felt the loss of contact he had tried so hard to repress for many painful years.

"No, no. We gotta get you back to your father or else he's gonna go ballistic," Emma rambled.

"W-what? What do you mean?" Neal said in confusion.

"He's already lost Belle, he can't lose you too. I mean, _I _can't lose you, too, no matter how much I hate you," Emma continued rambling, not hearing what Neal had said.

"Emma!" More rambling. "Emma!" She stared at Neal in shock before gasping for air.

"Oh my god, oh my god... what did I say?" her alarmed voice panicked Neal.

"Emma, who's Belle?" Emma slowly sank down to her knees, rocking herself like a baby. "Emma..." Neal bent down and hugged his love. This time, she didn't push him away.

"Belle is your father's true love. She lost her memory after Hook - Captain Hook - shot her as she was by the town borderline. I mean, Belle was your father's rock. His stability. Now that he's lost it, I don't know how he's going to handle life anymore," Emma sighed, tears flowing freely again.

"And if I reject him?"

"God knows what will happen," Emma said, resting her head against Neal's shoulder. She didn't bother to look up at him, for her energy was wasted. As Neal was humming a lullaby, Emma whispered silently in her hair, "Just come back to him, Neal. Come back for _me_."

* * *

Gold saw Emma hand the man hidden by the door Baelfire's scarf, but he didn't see her fall down to the floor crying. As he looked up, he only assumed they went inside... with the door left open.

Henry was very worried, Gold could tell. He kept on prodding and poking him, asking questions about his mom. And Baelfire.

Especially about Baelfire.

"Do you think he kinda looks like me?" he grinned, pointing to the drawing in his book. Gold paled as he noted the resemblance, but shook it away as a coincidence. _He's only a child. I bet you there's another child that currently looks like Baelfire.. just like Henry. _His persistence, however, did not pay off. The similarities between Henry and Baelfire were too bold for Gold to deny.

_But it was just a coincidence, coincidence, coincidence, coincidence, coincidence... _

Just a coincidence.

He only hoped Baelfire would willingly agree to meet his papa again. And hopefully love him again.

* * *

"So what happened while you were in Storybrooke?"

"Um," Emma sniffled, clearing her throat, "I broke the curse," Insert dry laugh, "that's for sure." Neal laughed with her.

"I found my so-" Emma realized what she was about to say, and cut off her comment immediately.

"Your what?"

"My...my...collection of soda cans!" she said brightly, and quite lamely.

"_Soda cans_? Hah, nice try," Neal scoffed. "You gotta think more to trick Neal Cassidy, Emma Swan."

"Soap bar collection? Emma suggested weakly.

"Again, Emma. _Nice try_." Neal laughed. "But why are you so afraid to tell me the truth?"

"Maybe because the truth _hurts_?" Emma fired at him.

"Okay, maybe it does, but would it really hurt to tell _me_?" Neal's voice was pained as he begged Emma to tell him the truth.

"Yes, it would. It would hurt me very much."

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Because _what_, Emma?" Neal was exasperated now. If Emma was in some sort of trouble, he would try and help her. He _wanted _to help her, but he had to get her to tell him the truth.

"Because you have a _son_!" she wailed, her eyes red and puffy. She had no more tears left, and she had no more strength to fight with him. She just let out tearless sobs and whimpered. "You have a _son_..."

* * *

I realize Emma should not be so forgiving of Neal, but she's in a moment of weakness right now.

**PLEASE REVIEW****! **I'm on my _fifth _chapter already and there are NO REVIEWS.

At least one review will appease me. :3

Cookies and kudos if you do.


	6. The Dark One

**Disclaimer: **I don't own OUAT.

Thanks for the first four reviews (**naley1223, ****su****doku**, and _two _**Guest **reviews)!

** Sudoku - ***laughs* I was thinking about going with the present day storyline first, and then slowly edging into his past. I think you might be psychic.

* * *

**The Dark One**

All fourteen year old boys were required to participate in the Ogre Wars. Rumpelstiltskin knew this, having prior experience with "fighting" against ogres. They were brutal, nasty creatures with no sense of compassion or mercy. Baelfire was only three more days until he turned fourteen.. the cursed age for boys to be at during the Ogre Wars.

Rumpelstiltskin loving stared at his nearly fourteen year old son. Looking at the rising sun, he realized it was time to leave. As he nudged his son, he failed to hear the faraway noise of horses' hooves clopping down the pathway. Baelfire woke up groggily and smiled at his father.

As they quickly ate their breakfast, they walked out to the dirt road. This time, Rumpelstiltskin heard the noise of hooves. He was too late as he pushed his son behind him. The knights saw Baelfire and one drew his sword dangerously to Rumpelstiltskin's neck. Rumpel breathed heavily and Baelfire winced, barely able to open his eyes.

"How old is the boy?" a cruel, steely voice rumbled.

"He's... twelve," Rumpel said, trying to lie his way out of the situation.

The knight holding his sword to Rumpel's neck pretended to chop Rumpel's head off. Rumpel cringed, and his muscles tightened in fear. Not hearing the sickening slice of his neck, he opened one eye. The knight who had spoken to Rumpel earlier stared at the sword wielding knight. He nodded and the sword disappeared, only to be replaced by a hand tightly grasping Rumpel's neck.

"Don't lie, peasant. How old is the boy?" Rumpel could feel the smirk, even through the helmet.

"Only three more days until he turns fourteen," Rumpel gasped. The knight nodded at his companion, and the hand was released.

The silent knight adjusted his sword case before "staring" at Rumpel. "We will be back in four days to collect your son."

Rumpel breathed heavily and fell down onto his knees. Baelfire, who had been silent during the whole ordeal bent down next to his father and cried.

In four days his son would be fighting in the Ogre Wars.

As Rumpel tried to console both himself and his son, he stared at the nearing city that lay just below the hill. At least there was some flickering hope... that someone would help him and his son.

"It's okay, Bae," he whispered, stroking his son's hair. "It's okay..."

* * *

Zoso, the Dark One, sensed an air of desperation as it entered the city. He took this opportunity and dressed himself up as an old beggar. He walked toward to desperation to encounter a man and his son.

"What is wrong?" Zoso wheezed, giving the air of an old and poor beggar.

The man stared at Zoso sadly. "My son will be collected to fight in the Ogre Wars in four days. I don't know what to do," he cried.

Zoso reached out his scaly hand to "pat" the man on the shoulder. He sensed a great longing of desperation and futile hope.

"I think I can help you," Zoso grinned inside his dark, masked hood. "You see, there is a legend of a dagger that belongs to the Dark One. Find that dagger, kill the Dark One, and you will possess the magic needed to defeat all of your enemies."

"How do you know so much evil, witch?" the boy cried out in horror.

"Tsk, tsk," Zoso frowned. "Your father wishes to protect you. Now, you can find your dagger here." Zoso produced a map of a castle. "The Dark One is this man," he said, pointing to a picture of himself. Of course, the man and his son didn't know Zoso was the Dark One. "This is the plan," he whispered, bringing the man to his ear.

The man grinned happily and brought his boy into a modest inn. Zoso sighed in hope. His curse would be broken now. No more being the Dark One. He could be human in death, stripped of any magical remnants.

Of course, Zoso remembered he was like the man, except he was not desperate to save anyone special to him. He was hungry for power. He killed ruthlessly until he realized how much the dark magic had consumed him. He regretted it almost immediately and spent his days hidden in his castle, terrorizing only the unlucky few who dared to enter his castle grounds.

Rumors spread like wildfire about him, the man in the castle. Shrouded by mysteriousness, and violent deaths. No one dared to associate themselves with the castle and himself anymore. Losing any chance of human contact, Zoso was greatly saddened and he tried to find a willing "apprentice" to become the Dark One. Of course, it had been two hundred years until he found a man like..

_Rumpelstiltskin_.

He grinned evilly and returned to his castle, preparing for his death.

* * *

"Papa, you can't be thinking of killing the Dark One!" Baelfire cried in horror. "You can't do this! I won't let you!"

"Son, I'm doing this to save _you_!"

Baelfire was silent, admitting defeat. "What's the plan?" he said, cringing.

Rumpelstiltskin grinned. This was going to be easy.

* * *

Review little ducklings!

If I can get four reviews, I can manage to get ten, right? :D


	7. Charles VII (the Seventh)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own OUAT, but I do own this story.

** Sudoku - **Very true.

** proudlesbian - **Yes, I updated the sixth chapter. Maybe a glitch is refraining you from viewing the sixth chapter?

This chapter will be switching back and forth between the fairy tale and reality. We'll also be focusing a little bit more on Zoso and his non-magical counterpart.

Actually... _waaaiit_. Zoso cannot have a non-magical - **Storybrooke **- counterpart seeing he is deceased, but I suppose Zoso could have a _spiritual _counterpart.

* * *

**Charles VII (the Seventh)**

"Whaddya think my mom is doing?" Henry was anxious and excited. He was also getting _really _bored. Emma had not come out with Baelfire since what seemed like forever.

Gold had no response to Henry's question, just the "occasional" stare at the young boy's features and the mental comparison between Henry and his son.

"Mr. Gold?"

Gold was jerked out of his thoughts. "Uh... ahem... yes, Henry?"

The young boy smirked at the older man's reaction. "I said.. what do you think my mom is doing? Why hasn't she come out yet? I really wanna know if Baelfire knows these stories. I mean, he should, right? Right, Mr. Gold?"

Damn, was the boy perky. If Henry was any other person, Gold would've blown them to bits. However, Gold had a strange tolerance and compassion for the young boy.

"Right, Henry," he said a bit too crossly. Henry didn't mind. His smile widened and he started jumping up and down eagerly. He tired in only two minutes.

Gold laughed aloud, "Only two minutes, Henry? I think you used up all of your energy in one jump."

Henry rolled his eyes and attempted to open his storybook. Gold snapped it shut. "It's dark, Henry. You can't read in the dark."

"Not without magic!" he pulled out a small vial full of glowing liquid. Gold stared at the potion in awe.

The vial, full of glowing blue liquid, was no doubt created by the Blue Fairy. Good magic. Gold watched as Henry poured three drops of the potion onto the cover of his storybook. In a flash, the cover illuminated and out came a small, bright light. As Henry turned to the desired page, the light settled itself onto the spine of the book and shone brighter, blocking away the darkness.

Even Gold was pushed away by the bright light. As he was pushed a few steps away, he called out agitatedly to Henry.

"How did you get that potion?"

"Isn't it obvious? I asked."

"Oh. Right," his voice sounded oddly defeated. Henry turned the page of his storybook, and the light fluttered to it. A old beggar walked up.

"That light is warm. May I use it to warm my hands, lad?"

Henry stared at Gold, who nodded. "Sure," he said, with a smile.

"Thanks, lad," the beggar smiled softly. The beggar turned his head and bore glaring eyes into Gold.

Eyes that reminded Gold of the crippled beggar... Zoso, the deceased and previous Dark One before him.

* * *

Zoso accepted his nearing death with open arms. He brought out his memories, stored in dusty, leather-bound books, into the light. He picked a black covered book with gold trimming. He blew the dust off, and patted the cover lovingly. Opening it, he fingered his way to a worn out, dog-eared page.

He touched an engraving on the page. _Charles VII_.

* * *

Charles VII was born to a rich, noble family, the favorite son in the family. His father was named Charles VI, or Charles the Sixth. His mother was named Althea, and he had seven siblings. Soon to be eight, for his mother was pregnant once more. Forced to memorize the birth order in his family, it would be forever imprinted in his brain. Even when was Zoso.

Matthew, Lucas, Robert, Mary, Catherine, Charles VII - himself -, Amelia, and Emily. His eighth sibling would be named James if the child were to be a boy, and Victoria if the babe was a girl.

However, they would never know the gender of the babe. Charles's mother lost the child when she was only seven months pregnant.

Despite losing his eighth sibling, Charles remained a constant favorite. His mother and father doted on him and gave him the best of everything. His siblings were treated _almost _equally, but given hand-me-downs and used items. They still loved him, however.

When Charles grew older, he seemed perfectly content, always obeying his parents' wishes. However, Charles was not content. He wanted power.

After seeing the king walk by with his multitudes of jewelry, coins, horses, and women, Charles began to experience envy. Using his family ties and connections, he sought out the highest place in the royal courtroom. Being the king's right hand man. Charles attained his desired position when he was only twenty-eight years old, an accomplishment at the time, seeing that most "outsiders" would have achieved the title at least at the undesirable age of fifty-six.

His position was not enough. After the king died, there were no sons to take over the throne. Charles VII was soon proclaimed the next king. During his coronation, the king's favorite nephew seized the crown and declared himself the rightful king.

It was an illegal act, but no one dared to oppose their "new ruler."

Charles grew even more power hungry, and he sought to achieve power... even if it meant turning into the darkness.

* * *

The beggar's eyes bore into Gold angrily. Those eyes looked familiar to the cripple, and he wracked through his memories to discover the identity behind the old beggar.

As the eyes continued glaring, Gold reached his answer.

_Zoso_.

Gold had killed Zoso, though, so it was technically impossible for the dead Dark One to resurrect and have a non-magical counterpart. But then Gold remembered about magical spirits. No matter how much magic was drained out of Zoso's system, he still maintained a magical spirit which probably floated around haunting unlucky souls. And if that magical spirit was floating around, then Zoso had a spiritual counterpart: the old beggar.

"Excuse me, sir. What's your name?" Gold inquired meekly.

"Zeke Oso," the beggar growled. He didn't look happy answering Gold's question. "You look power hungry. That's bad. I've been through the lane of power hungry men, and I turned out this way. Repent! Repent, old cripple! Repent!" At those final words, "Zeke Oso" - Zoso - fainted dead away, disappearing into a poof of black smoke.

Henry stared at Gold in surprise, his bright light disappearing as well.

"Who," the boy started out dumbly, "was that?"

"A man I met when I was Rumpelstiltskin."

"Is that why he poofed away in black smoke?"

"Yes, Henry."

"Cool," the boy was awed. He touched the spot Zoso was in only to receive a minor burn on the finger.

"Ow!" Gold didn't bother looking at the boy. He was too shocked - and cross - to care.

"What happened, Henry?"

"I got... burned! And my finger is glowing. There's sparkles around it and it's turning blue!"

Gold whipped around and grabbed Henry's hand. His hand pulsed a deep violet color, but Henry's finger remained the same.

"What's going on?!" Henry wailed.

"I think it's time to go to your mother, Henry," Gold said blankly. Apparently the spiritual counterpart had some deadly magic left in it. Gold had to get Henry to his mother before it was too late. "The source of true love's magic should be able to heal your wound, Henry," Gold said, trying to reassure the boy. Henry was sobbing and wailing as his finger started swelling up, now turning a deadly shade of blue and Gold's dark violet colored healing power.

Dark magic and dark magic didn't mix well. Especially if it both came from two Dark Ones.


	8. Magic has (Deadly) Consquences

**Disclaimer: **I don't own OUAT.

**Sudoku - **The scene is "real". The scenes of Zoso are more like memories.. because the beggar is the spiritual counterpart of Zoso. The beggar contained "memories" that could _only_ be "viewed" by another magical being. It's kind of like those "flashbacks" OUAT shows (they end the Storybrooke scene, switch to the fairy tale scene...).

Don't kill me for failing to update! AHHH! *is buried under angry mob of faithful followers*

*pointless rambling* I... had writer's block, and after rereading my seven chapters multiple times I realized I should actually continue this. There are so few _good, multi-chaptered _Swan Fire stories ... no offense.

* * *

**Magic has (Deadly) Consequences**

Gold grabbed Henry and rushed him towards to what he hoped was Baelfire's apartment. As the two rushed inside, Gold heard two voices arguing. One voice was feminine, clearly Emma's. The other was a deeper, masculine voice. Gold closed his eyes and hoped that this voice would belong to his son. The world would meet a deadly demise if he had been leading himself into a pointless wild goose chase.

"_Neal_," Gold heard Emma sigh. "This isn't about _us_. This is about _Henry_."

Gold was quickly rushing towards the room where the two were arguing. He felt Henry stumble but continued to gently drag the boy along. Two steps later, Gold heard a dull thump. He focused his Baelfire-driven vision towards Henry.

The boy's finger had turned into a dangerously dark indigo shade with rings of gold sparkles around it. The color had began to spread from his left index finger to his elbow. The rest of the arm that had not been effected by the magical poison had began to take up a pale violet hue with navy blue streaks and pale pink magical sparkles roaming around the uninfected area.

Henry's face had turned a sickly shade of white and he stared at Gold in alarm.

"Wh...az," he wheezed, "gooo-ing oon?"

Gold quickly bent down and shook Henry's shoulders. "Henry," he whispered harshly, "you best stop talking now. Who knows what this magic might do to you. As soon as we get you to Emma and extract some magic from her, you will be cured. Now stay calm, be quiet, and whatever you do...continue walking."

Henry closed his eyes and grimaced in pain as a quarter of his uninfected arm quickly became infected with the magical poison.

"W-wun't that...hurt my mom?" Gold shook his head and put a finger to Henry's lips.

"Shush, Henry." Gold quickly got up and clutched the boy as best as he could with one hand. He grabbed his cane and continued his fast walk towards Emma and "Neal".

* * *

"_Neal_," Emma sighed, "this isn't about _us_. This is about _Henry_."

"_Emma_," Neal shot back, "let's do a recap, shall we? First, you knock on my door and ask me if I'm Baelfire from _the _Enchanted Forest. I tell you yes, you break down and start mumbling around my father's girlfriend and God knows what else. Then you tell me you have a son!"

"I didn't tell you! You _pressed _me for that information!"

"Because you're a poor liar! You would've told me later on. I know you, Emma Swan."

Emma rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hip. "Whatever," she mumbled. "I know I'm not a poor liar. What other words sound _reasonable _that start with the two letters _S _and _O_?"

"Oh, I don't know! You could've said something like, 'I found my _solid_ ground in Storybrooke. I'm going to stay there for the rest of my life.' _That _starts with S and O and it sounds reasonable, too!"

"Neal, you're being ridiculous!" Emma yelled. She threw her arms up in exasperation and let them audibly slam back to her torso.

"Am I, Emma? _Am I? _I mean, just look around. I spent _eleven _years regretting the fact that I had to leave you. Do you understand how that felt?"

"No, Neal, I don't understand and I definitely don't want to. The fact is, _you _don't understand how much it hurt for _me_. I was waiting for you in Tallahassee but you never showed. I waited for you, and you never showed."

Neal stared at the floor quickly looking quite downcast. "I'm... sorry, Emma."

"I'm sorry too, Neal, because you gave me something I will never forget."

"What's that?" Neal pulled his gaze upward from the floor to Emma's fiery hazel eyes.

"You gave me the fact that you can't trust somebody even if you think you know them so well," she snarled. Neal sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Look, Emma... I'm re-"

Neal was quickly cut off as Gold rushed into the room, pulling a half darkly shaded Henry behind him. "Miss Swan," Gold breathed, "your son has caught some magical poison. He touched something he shouldn't have and the only way to cure him is if we use your magic to save him."

"Wait, Emma... you have _magic_?" Neal stared at Emma with bewilderment and betrayal.

"Neal, this isn't the time!" Emma said harshly. She stared at Gold evenly and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and reopened them, only to find that only a little more than a quarter of Henry was still uninfected by the magic.

"What do we have to do?" she whispered slowly.

"Well, I will extract some of your magic and quickly insert it into Henry and voila! He will be cured!" Gold said, still retaining his wicked Dark One presence.

"Will I still have magic?"

"_Why _do you care if you still have _magic_?" Neal yelled. "Our son is in danger and you care if you still have _magic _left in you?!"

Emma pointedly ignored Neal and quirked an eyebrow towards Gold.

"Why, dearie, you'll still have your magic and you'll still be able to use it!"

"I sense a _'but' _in this," Emma deadpanned. She kept a stoic face while Gold let out a soft chuckle.

"There is no 'but' in this, Miss Swan."

"What? There _isn't_?" Neal said. He stared at his father in a strange awe.

"There is no 'but'. Miss Swan will keep her magic. Extracting her magic just means she is allowing another person to use her magic. It is just like me, performing spells. Nothing is taken away or destroyed."

Emma closed her eyes and noticed only Henry's end of the elbow remained uninfected, the other end with his right hand.

"Let's do this then," she said fiercely. "Let's save my son."

* * *

Let's just point out the fact that next week's episode of OUAT is the Season Finale and I've been a terrible updater. Also, this chapter is inexcusably short.

My excuse of writer's block (which technically isn't an excuse) is a terrible one, at first glance, but it's true. I haven't been updating most of my stories but I promise I'll continue updating this one. Also, personal issues have also been keeping me at bay from updating.

I hope this chapter fulfills all your current needs. o_o

Also, I am in the makes of beginning a new Swan Fire story with the setting of the Enchanted Forest.

Here's your little sneak peek...

_Emma sighed and fingered the blanket she was underneath. She stared out the window and took in the beauty of the green hills, the lush forests, and the beautiful bright blue sky.  
_

_"I wish today would last forever," she said, snuggling into the warm body next to her._

_"I wish today would last forever, too," he replied. He wrapped his arms around her tender, fragile body and breathed in the lilac scent of her golden hair. The blonde turned around and pecked the boy on his lips._

_"I love you," she whispered, resting her forehead on his. He let out a slight grin._

_"I love you too, Emma."_

I'm actually pretty excited for this story. o3o

Anyways, **R&R**!


End file.
